


Don't fool me

by Rainfalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Papers Please AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy works as the border control of San Andreas, there he meets Matt a daily commuter. With the Fake AH Crew telling him that the government has been lieing to him and the people. What should he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fool me

Recently, there has also been a lot of crimes with the Fake AH Crew rising to the top. Jeremy really doesn’t care about this news, his job was to check the papers on the borders and shot terrorist. He doesn’t care what the Fake AH Crew does as long as they don’t screw him over or are on the wanted list he has in his office.

Jeremy had this job for a while and he is good at what he does. He got through most of the paper work without a hitch but sometimes he doesn’t see it. He blames the terrible people who tries to trick him. Bastards. With terrible excuses. 

I mean where did they get these lies? First they say they look different because they got surgery but have the wrong fingerprints. Oh, so there was a big surgery sale and everybody just piled in. How dare they, how gullible did they think he was? He had to earn money to feed himself and his cats. He was in no mood for anybody’s bullshit today. At least today no one had fooled him yet, he did not need any more fines. The next person walked into his booth.

‘Hey girl, you’re visiting friends.’ 

‘Yes I’m visiting for two weeks.’ The lady answered confidently. Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

‘Your document said that you are visiting for 5 days.’ Jeremy smiled.

‘Oh, my apology, I mean 5 days.’ 

‘Okay then I guess you just got mixed up, have a nice day.’ Jeremy smiled. He did not like her but all her papers were in order so he had to let her through. Once she left he started motioning with his middle finger.

The next person came in while he was motioning, he did not realize he accidentally pressed the button to allow the next person in. Jeremy only noticed once he heard a snort behind him. Jeremy turned around to see a man with long hair in front of him. 

‘Hey man here’s my papers. Why were you motioning to the person before me that way?’

‘Ah, sorry I didn’t realize you were there.’ Jeremy took the papers from the man, called Matt judging from his passport. ‘Well she deserved it and I hope you don’t have anything wrong with your paper work… Okay there is nothing wrong with it you can go.’

‘Thanks.’ 

At the end of the day he received some suspicious money, left behind from somebody. He did not like this, he will not be bribed.

-

A few days later that guy, Matt, came into his booth again.

‘Matt! Nice to see you again.’

‘Jeremy.’ Matt nods glancing down on his plaque. ‘So I noticed that you have a few cat hairs on your shirt. Since I have a cat too, I thought you could use this.’

Once Matt got his papers approved, Matt hands Jeremy a lint roller. Jeremy was oddly touched, he was going to keep this, no use letting it go to waste. Right after him however was a very suspicious person who left him a card and left.

The card said:  
We are the Fake AH Crew and we want to dissolve this government. The government poisoned and we would like you to help us.

What. No way is Jeremy going to helped them. What if he gets fired?

-

Started to like Matt. He so far hasn’t given him a single wrong documentation every time he comes here. Matt walked into the booth. They also may have started dating and Matt knew how much he hated the fake documentation. Matt was oddly quiet, he usually enjoyed greeting Jeremy whenever he comes. Jeremy thinks that Matt might just be having a bad day.

Matt looked up with a serious face. ‘Jeremy Dooley, you are fired.’ Matt showed him a pink slip, as a person who checks documentation daily he could not believe that everything on this paper was true.

‘What? How?’ Jeremy was in shock. He wasn’t sad that he lost his job, he was mad. Why would they fire him, he did his job almost perfectly.

‘You don’t have to worry though, we got rid of everybody that fired you. I found out as I heard a guard talking to your boss. They were talking about how they fooled you Jeremy, that they don’t need you anymore. I shot both of them and took the slip to show you.’

‘Why?’ Jeremy did not understand. Was all he believed was a lie, he trusted Matt not going to lie to him, especially with official documentation.

‘Don’t worry,’ Matt steps up to Jeremy to hug him. ‘We took care of them. We knew the government were bad but you loved your job so much, I knew I couldn’t convince you to leave them. Come with me Jeremy, let’s get back at them. They don’t know what they have lost.’

‘Go with you where?’

‘To the Fake AH Crew hideout.’

‘Okay.’ Jeremy was going to kill them. Jeremy hated nothing more than someone trying to trick him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved Jeremy's Paper's Please series that I needed to write it.


End file.
